If Destiny Could Live a Child's Life
by Kaya DC Pandora
Summary: Destiny and Raziel meet. Destiny has to explain the meaning of life
1. Default Chapter

This is just my twisted idea which will hopefully continue on to a ficcy (which is why this isn't under poetry) of what if Destiny was actually a CHILD who had no idea of what was happening. More shall be revealed.. oh and by the way:  
  
Disclaimer: LoK not mine. Goodbooo  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Destiny the Child  
  
Time feel hard  
  
More than a continent apart  
  
And if she came at night,  
  
Would it further break your heart?  
  
Destiny the little girl,  
  
She knows not what she does,  
  
Blue eyes crying bloody for you  
  
Death made her laugh  
  
She cried some back for love  
  
Once you said you would break fate  
  
But can you hurt a child?  
  
To make fate your own,  
  
Is that not to rape her?  
  
________________________________  
  
Kaya: *deep breath* I think that went well.  
  
Raziel: You're so damned miserable sometimes aren't you.  
  
Kaya: Oh, being around dead people all the time like this does that to you.  
  
Raziel: I am NOT miserable.  
  
Kaya: Yeah yeah, love. *pats on head* 


	2. Ch1 Preparations

Disclaimer: Here I go. I don't own LoK, I don't own any references to "the Ring" in the first sentence and I certainly don't own any gods. Destiny is mine whether she likes it or not! *happy*  
  
I've had to change some of the ideas- Destiny knows what's happening but she doesn't have a choice.   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Chapter 1  
  
Preparations  
  
I don't want to hurt anyone, but I always will. I can't be stopped, because without me they couldn't exist. Nothingness. And God, whatever is above me, I am so sorry. I am just a worker without a choice doing their job. Because that's all I can do.  
  
(Is this all there is?)  
  
I've always been here, ever since the first sentient, aware lifeform came into existence. Moving things. Making sure things did what they were supposed to. Went where they were meant to. Please realise- I didn't make the decisions to the whats, wheres or whys of destiny. I just am Destiny. The decisions were made for me. I just shut up and made them so.  
  
It's actually quite funny, my little sentimental puppets are always on about power and possibilities. Power belongs to the big 'above', God or whatever it is. And possibilities? Don't make me laugh. There have never been choices. No free will.  
  
Actually…  
  
There was one time. One particular 'puppet', Raziel… He certainly caught my eye when he pulled that little free will stunt. That was my fault. I'd neglected his path. I'd been so sure it would work out fine, I'll never do that again… so stupid.   
  
There's no more room for mistakes now. The test of abilities is coming. I must not fail.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
I have prepared what I will say. No there are no gods. There is the 'Above' , but I'm not stupid enough to tell. No you cannot control fate. No you cannot tempt Destiny. And then he'll ask the meaning of life. And I'll show him, but e wont like it.  
  
There is nothing fancy about this room. Darkness, pretty much, aside from the glow emanating from the controls I use to work the world. Circular lights, string-like, flashing and swimming about through the open space. I know that he is outside now. It was part of the plan. He is impatient and doesn't know why the door wont open. It comes away silently from the frame, then dissolves into oblivion. He steps warily into my company.   
  
Scared, maybe?   
  
Terrified.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
Raziel: Okay, seriously- what do you have against me?  
  
Kaya: Why?  
  
Raziel: Because all I did there was… look stupid and a complete door opening retard.  
  
Kaya: We aren't all that talented *sigh*  
  
Raziel: What!? Why am I even talking to you..?  
  
Kaya: Because the entire fic can't be serious, can it.  
  
Raziel: Yes it can  
  
Kaya: Be quiet or I'll use a black hole on you in the next chapter *grin* 


End file.
